


Hotel Key

by grumpy_trash



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Based off a song, Bittersweet, F/F, sorta angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpy_trash/pseuds/grumpy_trash
Summary: Sooyoung threw her heart out onto the floor along with the scattered clothes.Joohyun stole it along with the hotel key.





	Hotel Key

    _Well it was down some street we couldn't even pronounce,_

 

The night had been rather quiet, both of them stumbling along the road with clumsy smiles on their faces.

 

_The tequila was cheap but the flow we were feeling was real_

 

The alcohol had burned on its way down Sooyoung’s throat, leaving a bad taste after it was gone. But the laugh that Joohyun had produced; it was low and high at the same time and it brushed on the edge of rough and seductive. That laugh, it was worth it.

 

     

           _Neither one of us looking for three little words, Unless those three words were 'do not disturb_ '

 

It was just for fun, they both chuckled, staggering into the motel. Joohyun had smiled that wonderful smile and picked up the receipt, the card and pulled Sooyoung towards the room.

 

      _Checkout was s'posed to be noon but we slept in 'til three_

 

The sun had played lightly on their faces, the warmness of the blankets and each other tangled up together were comforting.

 

            _She kept the hotel key_  
 _Slipped it in her purse_

     It was gone when Sooyoung had woke up, they hadn’t gotten a second. The only thing that Joohyun had brought was her purse and herself, they were both gone.

 

_I guess, it makes her think of me_

 

           That’s what the girl wished, a shred of hope held onto the thought of that the little plastic card held at least something that they had shared.

 

  _And that night we left our hearts on our sleeves and the clothes all over the floor_

They had both took a leap, jumping at a familiar face in the crowd. The night had been full of breathless kisses, smooth skin and words that held no truth.

 

 

_We both know we can't open the door no more,_

_She kept the hotel key_

 

 It was a useless act trying to keep Joohyun there, Sooyoung knew that and she accepted it with a sad smile before it was kissed away by a happy Joohyun.

 

        _Well I could still see her on the bed sitting Indian style_  
 _With my t-shirt on and a half drunk smile_

 

Joohyun had looked adorable, sitting with Sooyoung’s oversized shirt and mumbling quiet words into the girl’s ear.

 

_We had the curtains wide open and a song on my phone_

_We danced by the TV we never turned on_

 

People came and knocked on their door, complaining loudly about the noise. The two had just grinned at each other; Sooyoung bowing and Joohyun laughing softly, taking the taller’s hand on her own and slowly dancing around in each others arms. Sooyoung had felt the older’s breath and her curved grin nestled in the crook of her neck.

 

                                               

     _And wondered would anyone miss us if we ran away_

The idea of it was exciting but fleeting, like Sooyoung’s breath when she saw Joohyun smile, whispers of ‘you’re too pretty’ floated around, the idea floated too. But both knew it wasn’t true.

 

      

_But this isn't one of those stories that ends up that way, no_

Sooyoung could hope, dream and utterly try everything in her power to keep the one person who made her feel grounded, here. With her. But it wasn’t a fairytale. That’s what made Sooyoung laugh bitterly.

 

            _She kept the hotel key_  
 _Slipped it in her purse_

Joohyun had smirked, waving her fingers in the air as the car slowly moved forwards before pointing towards her small purse. The card gleaming in the light.

 

 _I guess, it makes her think of me_       

 

The older had winked as Sooyoung gave out a sigh, leaning and watching from the bar of the rail of the upstairs room. She blew a flirty kiss as the car pulled out, aiming at the taller girl.     

 

 _And that night we left our hearts on our sleeves and the clothes all over the floor_       

 

As Sooyoung numbly picked up another card and picked up her things, she thought about the night and smiled softly at the hoodie that hung on the bed. They had really let their hearts go.

 

       _We both know we can't open the                            door no more_  
 _She kept the hotel key_

The door was shut, locked away from anything, from both the stolen card and Sooyoung’s new card that she clenched tightly in her hand as she slowly stumbled towards the lot and away from the hoodie and the motel.

 

                  _We left the lights_

 

The lights pulsed around the taller girl as she sipped at her drink, people sending looks to the mysterious woman who grinned at everyone that winked.

 

              _We left the crowd_

 

People pushed around her as they danced in the bright lights, hands touching places that shouldn’t be touched and then disappearing quickly into the crowd.

 

      _We left the world and locked it out_

Hot kisses were pressed to lips that were thin and cold, nothing at all like the plump lips that Sooyoung remembered that night.

 

        _She left a picture in my head_

 

A picture that she couldn’t forget, not ever. One that she dreamed about, even if she was in bed with someone else.  
                                              

 

    _She left the night I can't forget, but_

 

The night was cold and quiet just that that one Sooyoung remembered, people still pushed and tonight wasn’t a good night. She stood there, at the bar and sipping on horrible liqueur that left a bad aftertaste that couldn’t be washed away by soft, teasing kisses.

                                                

        _She kept the hotel key_  
 _Slipped it in her purse_  
                                      

Her eye caught a smirk in the corner of the bar but this time it wasn’t Sooyoung who was making the smile happen, it was some pretty girl, pressing light kisses to the neck of the smirking Joohyun.

 

        _I guess, it makes her think of me_

 

Sooyoung supposed that hotel key did nothing for Joohyun to remember her, probably threw it away the moment she got out of the younger’s sight,

 

        _And that night we left our hearts on our sleeves and the clothes all over the floor_

 

It wasn’t like she had felt anything, she wasn’t supposed to after all, but..there was just something about her. Special. Sooyoung thought she had thrown her heart out just as far as the clothes on the floor.  
                    

      _We both know we can't open the door no more_

The girl wouldn’t admit it, but she had brushed a tiny tear off of her cheek as she gathered her clothes and patted the leftover hoodie. Kissing it, Sooyoung had shut the door forever.  
                                               

 

                _She kept the hotel key_

 

HWait.. Joohyun was holding something up above everyone’s head, and she was suddenly looking straight at Sooyoung. It was white and scratched. But- Oh.  
                                                          

 

                          _Yeah_  
 __ _She kept it_

Feeling some weight fall off of her shoulders. Sooyoung smiled small and settled back into her seat.  

 

Joohyun had remembered.

 

(Back in Sooyoung's apartment, a white hoodie lay in her closet, worn from nights of restless sleep)


End file.
